Tarde de detención
by Esteicy
Summary: Cuando Lash es enviado a detención no espera encontrarse con la chica que le gusta sentada ahí ¿quién diría que podrían pasar una tarde tan agradable? Quizás el chico mala sí tendría su oportunidad con la niña buena, después de todo.


**Dis:** _Solo la OC me pertenece, el resto es propiedad de Disney._

 **Hola gente~ Cielos, no creí que terminaría escribiendo un fic para esta película, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, la culpable directa es mi muy querida amiga Petta (a quien le dedico esta cosa) pues ella fue la que trajo a colación esta película e hizo que empezáramos a delirar con ella, llegando incluso a rolear algunas escenas.**

 **Para estos roles yo usé a mi OC Christine Nowt, a quien anteriormente ya había usado en fics y roles de Marvel cómics. Ahí surgió la idea de Lash, el apuesto bravucón elástico, teniendo un crush por ella y bueno…el resto es historia xD**

 **Debo aclarar que no era mi intención terminar con algo tan fluffy, pero ya me conoces Pett xD Igual espero que te guste el resultado.**

 **Sin más que decir ¡A leer!**

Lash tenía detención…de nuevo, no era nada sorprendente con su conducta, la verdad se la pasaba metido en ese cuarto blanco como si eso de verdad pudiera influir algo en su comportamiento. La única diferencia es que esta vez estaría solo, pues cuando lo atraparon molestando a esos asistentes Speed había salido corriendo ¡Maldito traidor! Ya vería cuando le pusiera las manos encima.

—Entre señor Reed —dijo la directora Powers ¿por qué había tenido que atraparlo ella? Si hubiera sido el entrenador o alguien más, de seguro lo hubiera dejado pasar.

—No me diga así —gruñó con la mirada baja, odiaba su nombre ¿Laurence Reed? ¿Qué clase de villano respetable se podía llamar así? Ridículo. Además no le gustaba llevar el apellido de su padre.

La puerta a sus espaldas se cerró y lanzó un suspiro, serían horas de estar solo y muerto de aburrimiento ¡genial! Levantó la mirada y se topó con una segunda presencia que estaba en el cuarto, parpadeó sorprendido creyendo que sus ojos lo engañaban ¿en serio Christine Nowt tenía detención con él? Vaya al parecer la niña de hielo no era tan buena después de todo, eso le hizo cambiar su parecer y ver que esa tarde podría ser muy recreativa.

La pequeña rubia dibujó una mueca de disgusto y desvió la mirada, logrado que él riera divertido y se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué tal, preciosa? —preguntó con el tono galante que siempre usaba con ella—. ¿Cómo termino una chica como tú en un lugar como este? —que original.

—No es de tu incumbencia —soltó clavando la mirada en sus shorts notoriamente tensa.

—Vamos Nowt, estaremos horas metidos aquí completamente solos ¿en serio no quieres charlar? —preguntó acercándose más a ella.

—Como si tú quisieras sólo hablar —lo acusó mirándolo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos celestes, normalmente tenía una mirada de dulzura casi infantil, pero cuando se trataba de él se volvía tan fría como el hielo que creaban sus manos.

Okay entendía de dónde venía eso, siempre que se topaba con esa chiquilla su manera de coquetear no era nada sutil; la tomaba de la cintura, intentaba besarla o algo así, aunque siempre terminaba con la cara vuelta una paleta helada.

—¿Qué? ¿Temes que intente aprovecharme de ti ahora que no tienes poderes? —soltó una risa apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Ella no contestó y sólo se encogió en su lugar con una mirada de _¿miedo?_

Esperen ¿en serio le tenía miedo? Eso le hizo borrar su sonrisa de inmediato, él sabía que Christine lo tenía por un idiota abusivo y con justa razón, pero que en serio lo creyera capaz de eso no le gustó ni un poco.

—Oye era sólo una broma —se apresuró a aclarar levantando ambas manos—. No te haría algo como eso —dijo intentando sonar más suave y totalmente sincero.

—¿En serio? —ella lo miraba con desconfianza.

—¡Claro que no! —afirmó—. Mira prometo no tocarte sin tu permiso mientras estemos aquí ¿vale? Si me acerco demasiado sólo golpéame en la entrepierna como lo hizo tu amiga la otra vez —recordaba ese episodio con mucho dolor, pero eso logró que la rubia lanzara una risita. De por sí Chris no lo tenía en alto estima, lo que menos necesitaba es que pensara que era un degenerado.

—Está bien, sólo luego no te quejes —la chica se puso algo menos tensa, eso era un avance.

Entonces la rubia se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación, frotando sus brazos con fuerza y provocándole gran extrañeza.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Cómo es que tienes frío? Pensé que tú no podías sentirlo —sin mencionar que él no sentía nada.

—Eso es cuando tengo mis poderes, estando así todo me afecta como a una persona normal, y además estoy vestida como si fuera a ir a la playa en pleno invierno —Christine siempre vestía de forma muy veraniega hasta en los días más helados; vestidos, shorts, faltas y blusas eran sus elecciones más comunes.

Lash miró su sudadera y se la quitó caminando hacia la chica y extendiéndola.

—Toma ponte esto —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—No necesitas tenerme lastima —negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

—No es lástima, no me gusta verte tiritando de frío, esto te ayudara tómala —se mantuvo en su lugar pero sin bajar su ofrecimiento—. Sólo porque no te caigo bien no significa que debas congelarte por ello —razonó.

—Está bien —aceptó tras un segundo, tomó la prenda y cubrió su cuerpo con ella, obviamente le quedó grande y le dio un aspecto de lo más tierno—. Yo…eh…gracias Lash —le dedicó una dudosa sonrisa.

—De nada chica de hielo —dijo volteándose y volviendo a su lugar.

Chris se sentó en el suelo y tomó su mochila, sacando algo de comida de su interior. Se llevó a la boca unas galletas y empezó a comer con entusiasmo, entonces lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Siéntate conmigo —pidió apuntando el lugar frente a ella.

—¿Y este cambio de actitud? —preguntó irónico mientras le hacía caso, no se podía resistir a esos ojos.

—Tú lo dijiste vamos a estar un par de horas aquí metidos, si prometes comportarte no tendremos problema —le extendió una galleta y él la comió lentamente.

—¡Cielos está deliciosa! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Mi mamá las hizo —explicó con orgullo.

—¿Tú mamá es Lady Aqua, cierto? —la había oído hablando con su amiga de eso.

—La misma ¡la gran heroína con el completo poder sobre las aguas! —levantó los brazos cual niña pequeña—. Y mi padre El Genera, con poderes de invulnerabilidad —puso las manos en sus caderas en pose heroica.

Él soltó una risa enternecida, una de las cosas que le gustaba de Christine era lo efusiva e infantil que podía llegar a ser, era algo raro en chicas de su edad y la volvía especial a sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza al notar que estaba pensando como tonto enamorado de nuevo.

—Se nota que adoras a tus padres —comentó tomando otra galleta.

—¿Y quién no adora a sus padres? —preguntó ella con naturalidad.

Lash bajó la mirada algo tenso y mordió con fuerza la galleta. Él quería a su mamá aunque a veces discutieran, pero su padre…prefería no pensar en ese hombre. Chris lo notó raro y puso gesto de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Lash, qué pasa? —al ver que no le hacía caso se adelantó y le tomó la barbilla para que la mirara—. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? —preguntó arrepentida.

Él parpadeó sorprendido por la situación, era la primera vez que ella era tan gentil con él y provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—No fue nada —mintió pues no quería hablar de eso con ella—. ¿Me dirás cómo acabaste aquí? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Ella presionó los labios y desvió la mirada, finalmente suspiró y lo miró avergonzada.

—En un estornudo congelé al entrenador Boomer —el chico lanzó una risotada que resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que ella se sonrojara—. ¡No te rías!

—¡Pero es que cómo te pasa eso! —se sujetaba el estómago riendo hasta que ella le arrojó una galleta en la cara—. Lo siento, es que eso es tener muy mala suerte princesa.

—No es mi culpa no controlar bien cuándo sale el hielo —se cruzó de brazos con una especie de puchero y Lash sintió tantas ganas de besarla.

—Eres adorable ¿lo sabías? —soltó casi sin darse cuenta.

Chris lo miró con un rubor en sus mejillas y carraspeó un poco.

—Me lo han dicho —sonrió y el chico elástico casi salta de su lugar, era la primera vez que le recibía bien un cumplido, era un gran avance.

De repente su teléfono sonó y al revisar vio que era un mensaje de Speed.

" _¿Te estás divirtiendo en detención?"_ preguntaba burlesco.

Él gruñó ante la broma de su mejor amigo y sintió ganas de meterle la cabeza en un retrete a ver si así le quedaban ganas de andar haciendo bromas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Chris bebiendo de su jugo.

—Speed —entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Te puedo tomar una foto?

—¿Para? —alzó una ceja.

—Para hacerle ver a este tarado que no estoy solo —movió el teléfono.

Riendo asintió y posó sonriente para la fotografía, entonces Lash la tomó y se la mandó a su amigo.

" _Sí y mucho, ahora deja de interrumpir la merienda perdedor"_

Lo apagó pero podía apostar a que a su amigo se le debe de haber caído la quijada.

—¿En qué estábamos? —Chris rio de la forma más tierna.

Pasaron el resto del castigo comiendo y charlando de varios temas, con Chris nunca había un silencio incómodo si ella no lo quería así.

—¡AC/DC! —exclamó Christine luego de que él la retara a adivinar su grupo favorito.

—¿Cómo adivinaste? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sueles usar playeras de ellos.

—¿Te fijas en esas cosas? —preguntó divertido.

—Siempre —canturreó.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró la directora.

—Señorita Nowt y señor Reed ya pueden retirarse —dijo extendiendo la mano.

La rubia ordenó sus cosas mientras el corazón de Lash se encogía, el tiempo se le había hecho tan corto, en serio deseaba poder pasar más momentos así con ella, sólo siendo dos jóvenes pasando un buen rato y no el bravucón de la escuela molestando a la heroína que salía con los asistentes.

—Lash arriba —le tomó las manos con las suyas, estaban extrañamente cálidas y Lash no pudo apartar la idea de que sus labios debían estar igual.

Salieron y ella lo miró sonriente.

—Un agradable castigo Nowt, quizás deberías estornudar más seguido —rieron y la rubia miró sus zapatos aparentemente incómoda—. Bueno…te veo después hermosa —intentó recuperar su actitud de galán de dos pesos antes de dejarla, pero ella le tomó el brazo.

—Aguarda se te olvida tu sudadera —se la quitó y la extendió hacia él.

—Claro —en ese momento de descuido ella se adelantó y le besó la mejilla con suavidad, sus labios volviendo a su normal frialdad.

—Fue lindo ver tu lado más amable, ojalá lo repitas —comentó antes de salir corriendo de allí despidiéndose con la mano.

Laurence se quedó clavado en su lugar con la mano en su mejilla y todo a su alrededor dando vueltas. Luego empezó a formar una gran sonrisa y empezó a reír.

Quizás el chico malo sí tendría una oportunidad después de todo.

 **Amo totalmente el cliché del chico malo (no tan malo) y la niña buena, así que cuando estos dos salieron como posibilidad en nuestro rol no e tomó casi nada enamorarme de la idea y querer desarrollarlos un poco más.**

 **El nombre de Lash fue invención de Petta, me quedó gustando bastante :3 El asunto que menciona Lash sobre su padre es algo que me gustaría explorar en fics a futuro, ya que el personaje no tiene mucha historia propia me tomaré la libertad de hacerle algo yo misma.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en especial del tuyo Petta~ Cualquier review es muy agradecido y atesorado con el alma.**

 **¡Mil besos! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
